


Falling For a Mermaid...well Merman

by anxiousfemalewriter



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, mermaid au, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousfemalewriter/pseuds/anxiousfemalewriter
Summary: Virgil wasn't the biggest fan of the surface world. He wasn't a fan of the air, the heat, the constant weather changes. The only reason he was ever actually up there, was because of a human. A Prince actually, Virgil never knew his name but still he watched him.Logan never really felt things, he had to be serious, intelligent, he didn't have time for emotions or feeling. But then he met a mermaid for the first time, a certain emotion bloomed inside him. One he didn't know how to handle.(Thing-Their eyes all match their colors;Thomas, Joan, Talyn: Natural colorsVirgil: PurpleRoman: RedLogan: Dark BluePatton: Light Blue)





	1. Prologue

Virgil wasn't the biggest fan of the surface world. He wasn't a fan of the air, the heat, the constant weather changes. The only reason he was ever actually up there, was because of a human. A Prince actually, Virgil never knew his name but still he watched him.  
     "He isn't here." Virgil said to himself. Prince would usually come by the dock for about and hour or two but it had been five hours and there was no sign of Prince.  
     "Like I've said! No one comes out here, how would I be in danger!" Virgil shrank back under the dock. It was Prince.  
     "But Roman! Think logically for a second! There are pirates, bandits, assassins from other kingdoms! One day you will rule this kingdom, if you end up missing or killed.  
     "Logan, Logan, Logan...I'm super strong and I can fight my own battles. Besides, I need a little break every once in a while!" The prince, now known as Roman, replied to his advisor Logan.  
     "Every once in a while?! You leave almost everything to your brother Prince Thomas!" Logan said.  
     "Thomas is a better prince than me! And he's older! He should be the next king!" Prince Roman replied.  
     "You know Thomas's mental state right now. He can't take over as king like this. He keeps asking me for books about mermaids! Preposterous! No king should rule with a crazed mind!" Logan explained.  
     "DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT THOMAS! HE'S NOT CRAZY LIKE EVERYONE SAYS! THAT DAY WE BOTH SAW THE MERMAID! AND SOMEDAY I'LL PROVE IT!" Virgil sank farther under water during the yelling fit.  
     "Prince Roman. Please step away from the dock. You could fall in." The advisor's voice dropped to lower than a whisper.  
     "I won't fall. I've been on this dock many times." There was a low creak, and the planks below Prince Roman snapped, giving in to the pressure and dropping him into the water. Virgil was startled by the giant splash that happened just a few inches from him. He dove under the water to find the prince.  
     'Where is he?' Virgil thought. He felt vibrations to his left and found the prince struggling. Virgil dove lower and grabbed his shoulders pulling him close and swimming to the surface. Prince Roman had felt the cold hands grip his shoulders and opened his eyes for a glimpse of who had saved him.  
     "Prince Roman!" Logan shouted. Roman suddenly found himself laying on the dock, Logan kneeling next to him.  
     "Where...did he...go?" Roman stuttered out.  
     "Who do you mean Roman? There is only us here." Logan replied with a confused expression.  
     "There was...a boy. He had, brilliant violet eyes, a-and a pale complexion, but, it was like he glowed, he was beautiful." Roman explained. Logan didn't look convinced. He slung Roman on his shoulder and carried him back to the castle. Virgil watched, still latched onto the dock. He smiled, a rare occurrence for him.  
     "See you again. Princey."


	2. Deceit’s Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is determined to find the Mer from that day. Even if it means going against his father’s wishes.
> 
> Virgil and his best friend Patton run into some trouble. What do they do now?

[Roman•POV]  
"But father! I actually saw one! He's probably still out there! You can go see for yourself!" *SLAP*  
"I will not have two sons who are absolutely crazy taking over as king. If you do not get your act together I will throw you out of this castle and on the streets to starve!" Father yelled into my face. I held my cheek, it was a bright shade of pink.   
"Go to your room. A good nights sleep should help rid you of these delusions." Father turned away and Logan followed giving me a look of sympathy before disappearing behind the wall.  
"He wasn't a delusion. And I'll find a way to prove it, someday." Roman mumbled to himself. He walked into his and Thomas's shared room. Thomas was on his bed nose in a book. He looked up when the door opened and smiled. But suddenly the smile disappeared.   
"Did father hit you?" Thomas asked. I nodded and fell face first into my sheets.   
"When you saw that mermaid. What did it look like?" I asked Thomas. Thomas gave a look of confusion but started the story anyways.   
"Well, it was actually two. Believe it or not one of them wore a human beanie. The other had multi-colored hair, a bit of pink and blue. Their tails were beautiful and when they swam they were so graceful it took my breath away in an instant." Thomas explained.   
"Did you get to talk to them?" I asked.   
"Yeah, But only for a few minutes. They disappeared after that and I never saw them again. I thought we could be really good friends, thought I would get to talk to them more. I never even learned their names before they left." Thomas added.  
"Wow. Never gets old no matter how many times I hear it." I replied.   
"What brings up this subject Roman?" Thomas sat next to me and started playing with my hair.   
"I...think I might have seen one today..." Roman mumbled.   
"Really?! How?! What did they look like?!" Thomas's eyes lit up in fascination.   
"He had, beautiful violet eyes and a pale complexion, his scales were the same dark and mysterious color as his eyes. The tips of his brown hair were dyed a shade of purple that just made his eyes pop even more than they already do." I explained. Thomas was smiling, trying not to let out a giggle as I realized what I just did.       
"What a description Roman. I never knew you to go so much into detail about one person." Thomas laughed.      
  "Hhhhnnnnnggggggg. Why did I go and say that!" I cried out. Thomas stopped laughing and pat me on the back.   
"It's okay. A mermaid's beauty is just to much for mere humans to understand." Thomas said.   
"You sound weird when you talk that way." I joked. Thomas shrugged.   
"So anyways. Tell me more!" He added. 

[Virgil•POV]

"You did what?! Patton cried.   
"I saved a human from drowning! It's not that big a deal!" I replied. We were on a task to gather clams for food storage.   
"Was he hot?" Patton asked. I blushed.   
"No, nononononononono. Not at all." I replied.   
"You like him." Patton said. He started giggling and I tried to tell him no but he wouldn't listen.   
"Virgil likes a human! Virgil likes a human!" Patton sang.   
"Patton shut up! You know how the elders react to humans!" I yelled, Patton finally shut his mouth and stopped singing.       
"Sorry Virge. I guess I got carried away." Patton apologized.      
  "And besides, there is no way I could like a human. That's impossible." I said.        
"Your right. Let's head back, I think we've gotten enough clams." Patton replied. We started swimming back in the direction of the village when Patton suddenly stopped. He stretched his arm out to stop me. He put his finger over his mouth telling me to be quiet and listen.  
*swish*       
"It's the sharks." Patton whispered. I went stiff, the sharks don't usually come this close to the village. They have their own part of the ocean. The sound of their fins and tails got faster. Patton grabbed my arm and started swimming as fast as he could towards the village.        
"Keep swimming Virgil. Don't look back, if they catch us we're dead meat." Patton said. His grip got tighter on my arm as he pulled us.        
"Patton look out!" 

[Roman•POV] 

Sure father told me never to come out to the docks ever again. But I just can’t help it! That Mermaid is out there somewhere. I hopped in a boat and started the small engine. Sure they were just newly invented, but I was a master boatsman.   
“This is gonna be a long night.” I said to myself. The boat started moving along the clear blue water. I only went a little ways out, but still enough that nobody would see me. I set anchor and sat there for a while. Realizing,   
“I should’ve made a plan first.” 

[Virgil•POV]

“You make a deal with me. And I let him go. Simple as that.” Deceit offered.   
“And why should I trust you? Your name is Deceit.” I asked.   
“What? You want me to kill your friend? I think I can do that.” My eyes widened and Deceit smiled knowing he hit the right nerve.   
“Don’t do it Virgil!” Patton yelled.   
“Sorry Pat. But I can’t let him kill you. What’s your deal Deceit?” I replied.   
“I need a little something from the surface world. But I’ve been cursed to never venture up there again. I need your help in retrieving that little something.” Deceit explained.   
“The surface world? How am I supposed to go up there?” I asked.   
“Don’t worry about that part. So do you accept the deal or not?” Deceit replied. I breathed in and out, an exercise Patton taught me to use for my anxiety.   
“You have a deal.” I said. Deceit put out his hand and I shook it.   
“Virgil no!” Patton shouted. A yellow mist surrounded me and suddenly I couldn’t breathe.   
“Hold onto this. It’s your instructions.” Deceit whispered handing me a small rolled up paper. He let Patton go, but before he could reach me I was lifted to the surface by one of Deceit’s sharks.   
“Oh look. A boat, I can get rid of you sooner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates aren’t going to be constant. They’ll be kind of unorganized and at random times. Sorry! Also, I said in comments last time I would updating tomorrow. Yeah well I just couldn’t wait to post it. So here it is. (Literally had to go back and fix it cause I pushed a button, almost had to rewrite the whole thing)


	3. Roman’s Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman never expected to find the one who saved him so quickly, and in the predicament he’s got himself into.
> 
> Logan meets Patton and needs to help him find Virgil.

[Roman•POV]

I woke with a start. Something was rocking the boat, and it must have been very large ‘thing’ because the boat was shaking wildly. I left the little cabin that was also the control room and looked over the edge. The rocking stopped and I looked around confused, who or what was doing that?  
‘Look closer, young man. Just under the surface of the water.’ A voice whispered in my head. I leaned in closer to the water and focused. I saw a silhouette of something, but I didn’t know what. That’s when the arm of a person surface.  
“By Odin’s beard!” I yelled. I threw off my boots and tunic, jumping in to save them. I surface, holding the unconscious person from under his arms and pulled him to the back end of the boat. When I dragged him into the boat, I ran for a blanket to wrap him in.  
“Wait...but I thought.” I said to myself. This is him. It’s the boy who saved me, but where’s his tail?  
*Cough! Cough!*  
“Hey?! Are you okay?!” I asked.  
“Where? Where am I?” He replied. His bright violet eyes shining under the sun. He suddenly freaked out and tried jumping back into the water. I quickly grabbed him before he could jump over the side.  
“Woah, hey, calm down. There isn’t a need to worry.” I tried assuring him. The boy was still freaking out, he kept looking down at his legs expecting to find something there.  
“Your the one who saved me. The time the dock broke.” The boy nodded slightly.  
“And your a mermaid...I mean, a merman?” I asked. He hesitated before giving another nod.  
“I knew it. I knew they were real.” I mumbled.  
“I...need you help. Please.” The boy said.  
“What do you need help with. Anything I can do to pay you back.” I replied.  
“A very bad person took my best friend hostage and made a deal with me. My friend escaped but now I’m stuck here with legs and I don’t even know if I’m supposed to tell you this, but he needs me to find something.” The boy explained.  
“What does he need you to find?” I asked.  
“I don’t know. He handed me this before I lost consciousness.” He handed me a tiny piece of paper that was about the size of my pinky. I opened it, it had written instructions and a jewel, the jewel was dark orange and shaped like a diamond.  
“I feel like I’ve seen this before.” I said. I showed the picture of the jewel to the boy.  
“How am I supposed to find that, it doesn’t even have any leads on where it is.” He replied.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll help you find it, and if it comes back to me on where I remember it from, I’ll be sure to tell you. Then we can go get it together.” I assured him.  
“By the way. What’s your name? I’m Prince Roman.” I asked.  
“Virgil...thanks for saving me back there princey.” He replied.  
“Slightly offended by the nickname but it’s nice to meet you Virgil.” I said.  
“Yeah, sure.”

[Logan•POV]

“I am so dead. The king is going to send me to the dungeon for loosing his heir.” I mumbled to myself. I looked around at the horizon thinking I would be able to see a boat coming back to shore. But there was nothing of the sort.  
“I’m going to kill Deceit.” Logan heard someone, they were under the dock and they seemed to be crying.  
“Excuse me. But these are the royal docks, if you would kindly leave. I can escort you back to the village.” The crying stopped and someone’s head popped out from under the dock.  
“A human.” The mysterious person whispered.  
“Yes?” I asked confused.  
“I need your help!” The person cried. He had light brown hair almost a hazelnut, his eyes were bright blue to my dark blue, he wore glasses which were coated in water droplets.  
“Of course. What do you need?” I asked. He squirmed around a bit.  
“Okay, so, please don’t freak out.” He said. He pulled himself from under the dock and I almost screamed. Instead of legs the lower half of his body was a light blue tail. Not the kind an animal has. But a mermaid tail.  
“Okay good. I need your help finding my best friend. He was turned into a human by magic and then dragged to the surface, to a boat. I couldn’t catch it before it left and I’ve lost him. But this is the closest civilization to the place he disappeared that I thought he would be here.” The merman explained.  
“I’m sorry, but there has been nobody except for myself passing by here. I am waiting for the prince who had left earlier this morning. I shall ask him if he has seen another boat while out. Do you think you could wait for another hour or so?” I replied.  
“No, I have to report back to my colonies council about this issue. But if you could throw a bottled message into the ocean for me, I can come back up and talk again.” He said.  
“A bottled message?” I asked.  
“Yes. It is the most efficient way to contact me as I can’t stay up on the surface too long.” He explained.  
“Then alright. If I find anything out, I will contact you.” I replied. The merman nodded and dove back into the water.  
‘What is this feeling? The merman was so...so...beautiful. He was magnificent.’ I shocked my head, what was I even thinking? I ended up staying another hour before the boat Roman stole made it back to shore.  
“You moron! What were you thinking?!” I yelled.  
“Oh please, I was only gone for...how long was I gone?” Roman replied.  
“You were gone for 7 hours!” I said.  
“Oh. Well, if I hadn’t gone out there! Someone would have died!” Roman yelled.  
“What do you mean?” I asked. Roman looked back at the boat and motioned at it. Someone appeared from behind the boat’s wall. He had dark brown hair with purple tips and he had violet eyes. He was also naked, except for a blanket around him.  
“Who is he?” I asked.  
“He’s the one who saved me when the dock broke. Turns out he really wasn’t a mermaid. Haha.” He turned back and smiled, it looked like he winked but I couldn’t see very well.  
“I see.” I walked up to the new person and grabbed his hand.  
“Thank you for saving our kingdoms only heir.” I bowed to him and he stepped back looking quite scared.  
“I’m not the only heir.” Roman mumbled.  
“I believe it would be a good idea to get you some...uh...clothing.” I suggested ignoring Roman’s statement. The boy blushed and wrapped the blanket around him tighter.  
“I think he needs a bath. He smells like fish.” The boy rolled his eyes and I gave Roman a death glare.  
“You probably need a bath too Roman. You smell just as bad.”  
*offended princey noises*  
“You two go ahead. I need to gather all the books I brought out.” I said urging them to go. When they left, I looked back at the ocean, then back to the boy.  
“Could he be?”

[Virgil•POV]

“This bath is the size of the boat. Why is there such a need for it to be so big?” I asked.  
“No, there really isn’t. Everything is really big when your rich. You haven’t even seen your bed yet.” Roman replied.  
“...”  
“What? Is something wrong?” Roman asked.  
“Thanks for not telling him, about you know what.” I said. Roman smiled.  
“Of course. But if you don’t mind, there is someone else that can help you.” He replied.  
“Who?”  
“Roman!!!” Someone burst through the door. I shrank into the water and tried hiding myself.  
“Be quiet Thomas! You’re scaring Virgil!” Roman yelled.  
“Virgil?” The person asked. I saw someone by the door. He looked like Roman, which meant they must have been related.  
“Virgil. This is who I was talking about. My brother, Thomas.” Roman introduces us. Thomas walked over and looked at me closely.  
“Nice to meet ya Virge!” Thomas said extending his hand. I winced at the nickname Patton created. Thomas’s smile faded.  
“Hey? What’s wrong? Do you wanna talk about something?” Thomas asked.  
“You don’t have to answer if you don’t feel comfortable.” He added. I Hesitated a bit and then recalled that Roman said I could trust him.  
“It’s just, my friend used to use that nickname. It just reminded me of him.” I replied.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Thomas said.  
“No, no it’s fine. If I finish this job, I can see him again.” I mumbled. Thomas looked at Roman confused.  
“Looks like it’s story time.” Roman said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day? What’s going on on?! Well, I wrote this on the way to my sister’s soccer game. I had a lot of time, it took a couple rewrites, and few random ideas, and most of my battery. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Barrier Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil tell everything to Thomas. Logan finds out Virgil is a merman. Patton talks to the council. Joan and Talyn have a job to do.

[Patton•POV]

I swam through the village as fast as I could. Mermaids and Mermen looked on confused at why I was rushing. I knocked a dozen times on the large door to the council building.   
“There’s been an emergency! You have to help me!” I yelled. The doors slipped open and I swam into the large cave.  
“Patton? What is wrong?” Asked the high council mer.  
“It’s Deceit. He made Virgil human then sent him to the surface to find something for him!” I explained. The council started whispering to each other.  
“We will lock the village down. We can not allow Deceit to pull anymore dangerous tricks. Patton, I need you to contact Joan and Talyn. They will find Virgil.” I wanted to say that I should be helping them but, I knew how the elders would react to that. I simply nodded and swam back to the surface. There was a cabin just on the beach, right outside the human village.  
“Joan! Talyn! Are you in, it’s an emergency!” I yelled, there were 2 sets of footsteps I could here. They were both coming to the docks.  
“Patton? What’s wrong?” Joan asked.   
“Deceit is back. He’s turned Virgil human and has him doing his dirty work, because he can’t go on the surface. The cove is on lock down and I don’t know where Virgil is.” I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, Joan and Talyn both looked at each other. They both grabbed me on the shoulders.   
“Don’t worry. I’m sure Talyn and I will be able to find him.” Joan said.   
“Yeah, you just be the happy pappy Patton you always are. Come back every day at sunset and we’ll talk about any leads or clues.” Talyn said. They smiled and let me go. Joan still held on.  
“Promise not to do anything irrational, okay. We will find Virgil.” They said. I nodded and swam back to the village.

[Thomas•POV]

“So, your looking for a certain jewel, after his evil, snake, thing turned you human?” I asked. Virgil nodded.  
“Do you have a picture of the jewel?” It would help if we had something to go off of.”  
Virgil nodded again and pointed at the counter.  
“There’s a picture on that counter.” I got up and walked over to the tiny scroll. I unrolled it and almost gasped.  
“Roman! This is ba-.” The door suddenly opened and a whole army of maids flooded into the room.   
“Your majesties.” The Head maid, Celeste, bowed and the rest of the maids followed her lead.  
“Can I ask why you are here?” Roman asked.  
“Logan asked us to help our visitor wash up. If that is okay.” Celeste explained. Roman and I looked over at Virgil, he looked a little flustered but just slightly nodded.  
“Yeah, it’s okay...” he replied. Celeste kneeled down right behind him and dumped a cup of water on his head. His bangs fell over his eyes and Roman let out a chuckle. I looked back at the scroll and pocketed it, ‘I’ll talk to Roman about it later.’  
“Your ears are so adorable! I’ve never seen such a shape before! And those piercings are to die for.” Celeste was scrubbing Virgil’s hair with shampoo. His ears, shaped just like an elves, twitched a little.  
“Uh, thank you?” Virgil replied. He seemed to be getting uncomfortable.  
“Okay ladies. I think he’s good now. It’s about time for dinner anyways. We’ll be getting dressed.  
“Awww, but’s it’s been so long since I’ve got to play with a boy’s hair!” Celeste pouted but left anyways.

[Logan•POV]

“Anything?” I asked Celeste. She shook her head.   
“The only thing different about him is his ears. They are shaped like an elves, from old story books.” She explained. I tried thinking back to the merman I saw just a few hours ago.   
“That’s perfect Celeste. You can go back to preparing the meal, please tell the king I will not be attending.” I said. She nodded and left for the kitchen. I grabbed an empty wine bottle from my desk and started writing.  
“Time to wait.” I mumbled to myself. I grabbed a blanket and walked to the docks. I threw the bottle into the water and sat down with a blanket. It wasn’t even 10 minutes after that the merman popped up at the end of the dock. I smiled at his elf shaped ears.  
“You said you know where he is?” He asked. I nodded.  
“If I’m correct he has violet colored eyes, a pale complexion, purple tips, and ears just as pointy as yours?” I said. The merman’s eyes lit up.  
“Yes! That’s him! Where is he?!” He started to get restless.  
“The day I first met you, Prince Roman had come back a few hours after you left. He had come with a guest, who he found drowning in the ocean. Right now he is in the palace.” I explained.  
“Thank heavens he is okay. Do you think you could send him a message from me?” The merman replied.  
“Of course.” I said.  
“Tell him that Patton is going to stop Deceit and bring him back home. Tell him that Joan and Talyn will be coming to help him. And to stay safe.”

[Virgil•POV]

“Thank you for your hospitality.” I said, bowing to the king.  
“Logan told me you saved my heir from drowning. You are welcome to stay as long as you must.” The king replied.  
“Are you sure? Roman has saved me from drowning as well, the debt has already been paid.” I asked. The king smiled.  
“Roman has repaid his debt, but I have not. Please except this offer.” The king replied.  
“Y-Yes of course. Thank you your majesty.” I stuttered. Roman came up behind me and pulled a chair for me, right next to his. Dinner was...how to describe it. Quiet? Roman didn’t seem to like his father that much and Thomas seemed very awkward around him. I was quite relieved when there was a knock at the door.  
“Come in.” The king said.  
“Yes, your majesty. If it does not disturb your dinner too much, I need to talk to Virgil for just a few minutes.” Said Logan, walking into the room. I stood up and bowed to the king before following Logan out of the dining room.  
“Is something wrong?” I asked.  
“I was asked to give you a message.” Logan said.   
“From a Patton.” My eyes went wide with shock and I stepped back.  
“Do not worry. I know your secret, yes, but I will not tell. So do not worry.” Logan assured me.  
“He said that he will stop Deceit and bring you home, and that a Joan and Talyn will be coming to help. He wants you to stay safe.” Logan explained.  
“I don’t know if or when he will be coming back to the surface.” It was probably obvious I was about to cry, I was shaking a lot. Logan looked around trying to figure out what to do. He held his arms in the air, this way, and that way.  
“I’m sorry. I’m not very good in the emotions department.” Logan walked me back into the dining room. Roman and Thomas stared confused at my smiling, tear streaked face.

[Roman POV]

After dinner we showed Virgil around the palace. He was fascinated by every little thing he saw.   
“What is this supposed to be?” Virgil asked poking a duster.  
“It’s used to keep the palace clean. It’s a duster.” Thomas explained.  
“We’re here. This is our room, it has an extra bed that you can use. Our father wanted three sons so he built this room, but our mother died of a sickness a little after Roman was born.” Virgil looked a bit uncomfortable when Thomas said that.  
“It’s okay Virgil. We knew it was going to happen eventually, she even said it herself.” I said.  
“This is your bed. There are some night clothes for you here.” I pointed to the bed to the left of Thomas’s. The night clothes were purple plaid, black, and gray. There was a brown light jacket with the clothes.  
“There is a spot over there for you to change.” Thomas said.

 

Virgil ended up falling asleep right as he hit the pillow. Today he had been super anxious and worried over a lot. But he was sleeping soundly now.  
“Roman. I need to talk to you.” Thomas said. He sat down on his bed and asked me to sit next to him. We faced Virgil and Thomas brought out the scroll.  
“What is this about Thomas?” I asked.  
“It’s about the jewel Virgil needs. Roman, have you seen this jewel before?” Thomas replied. I shrugged,  
“I feel like I’ve seen it before, but I don’t know where.” I said.  
“This is a barrier stone. Nobody remembers what it’s for anymore, but I found a book in the library. It was the old King’s journal. He talked about this stone. It’s in the town square.” Thomas explained.  
“That’s great! We can tell Virgil about-.” I was cut off before I could continue.  
“No, there’s more to the story. He wrote about why the reason the barrier stone was made. 70 years ago, there was a great evil from the ocean, dark magic. There was war, between these dark magic users and the humans. The king met with a powerful wizard, the wizard was the one who created the barrier stone. The stone protected our land from the dark magic. It’s the only thing keeping us from danger.”  
“What?” I replied shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before the questions roll in. I did say Joan and Talyn would be merpeople. And they are, but because of spoilers, I can’t explain. Also, this was posted a lot later then I wanted it to, but that’s because I’m in Las Vegas right now and only have WiFi at the place I’m staying. 
> 
> QOTD: where do you like to go on vacation?


	5. Joan and Talyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Joan and Talyn to visit the palace. Logan and Patton’s relationship is growing. Roman and Thomas have to keep Virgil, Joan, and Talyn from finding the jewel in the plaza. Roman blew off his date?!

[Roman POV]

“What?” I replied shocked.

“We can’t let this, Deceit person have it. We have to find another way to get Virgil home.” Thomas said. 

“What if there is no other way?!” I asked.

“I don’t know Roman, but we need to find someway. I want to help Virgil get home too, but if the only way to is to put our entire kingdom in danger, than I don’t care how long it takes to find another way.” Thomas replied. I stayed silent. Thomas sighed,

“It’s getting late. We can talk about this more in the morning.” I nodded in agreement and went to my bed. I couldn’t sleep that night, I kept looking over at Virgil. Thinking, ‘what am I to do?’

[Virgil•POV]

Joan and Talyn are coming today. That’s what Logan said. 

“Hey, slow down. They’ll be here after breakfast. You should eat.” Roman suggested.

“I’m too anxious to eat. I haven’t seen Joan and Talyn since they were banished from the village. What if they don’t remember me? What if I’m just a burden to them?!” I replied.

“Wait Wait Wait? Why were they banished from your village?” Thomas asked.

“They shared information with a human. Joan believed that the person was a good human, they thought maybe we could coexist again. Talyn, they wanted the same thing.” I explained. 

“Then...what about you? If you go back and they ask what you did, will they banish you too?” Roman asked.

“Probably, But I’m fine with it. I have nothing left under the surface other than Patton. But he can still talk to me.” I said. 

“If your ever banished, you know that we’d gladly take you in.” Roman said placing his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged in reply.

“How about we go eat. I’m sure father and Logan are waiting for us.” Thomas pointed in the direction of the dining room.

“Sure.” Roman replied. We all walked to the dining room together. When we walked in the king and Logan were talking. It didn’t look like a very serious conversation because the king smiled more than once.

“Why hello everyone. What a wonderful morning it is.” The king said. Roman and Thomas both looked very confused. That’s when Roman sighed.

“I know what this is. You have another bride option for me, don’t you?” Roman asked. Now it was my turn to be confused. I turned to Thomas and tilted my head to show I didn’t know what was going on.

“Our father has been trying to find Roman a wife. So far he hasn’t succeeded, Roman has turned down every princess, lady, and duchess throughout the country.” Thomas explained.

“What about you? Don’t you need a wife?” I asked.

“My father doesn’t want me taking over, he doesn’t need an heir from me.” Thomas replied. After that it became kind of awkward, we decided to start re-listening to Roman and his father.

“You’ll like her Roman. She is a very sweet girl who loves the ocean.” The king explained. Roman turned away like a little kid pouting. 

“I’m not going to marry her. I’ve told you time and time again that I’ll marry when I’m ready.” Roman replied.

“And when will you be ready? You should have an heir before I die, so that by the time you grow old, he’ll be the perfect age to take over.” The king said. Roman didn’t reply to that and he just walked out of the dining room, taking his plate of breakfast with him. Breakfast was kind of awkward after that, nobody talked, there wasn’t a single noise. After we all finished and the king left for his duties, Thomas and I made our way to the front gate where we would wait for Joan and Talyn.

“So have you known Joan and Talyn long?” Thomas asked.

“Ever since we were kids, I met them when I started living with Patton and his family.” I explained, a little jittery them normal, they were some of my only friends after all.

“Why did you start living with Patton?” I stopped and so did Thomas. I squirmed a bit, not really wanting to answer that question.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to answer. I get a bit curious at times.” Thomas said smiling.

“No, it’s fine. When I was really little, my parents were killed by fishermen. We were just swimming by the shore, I was swimming really close to the surface and I was spotted. My parents died because I was being reckless. They died so I could live. Patton’s mom and my mom were best friends, so they took me in.” I explained. Thomas pat my shoulder, he had a look of sympathy, like he knew how I felt.

“Good thing you have a great friend who cares for you.” Thomas said. He nudged me a little. I smiled knowing exactly what he meant. Patton has always been there for me.

[Patton•POV]

“What do you mean I can’t do anything?!” I yelled at the council.

“There is nothing more you can do, Talyn and Joan have things handled with Virgil, we need all mers to stay in the cove.” Said a close friend of mine, she joined the council just last year and helped me and Virgil sneak some things without the council’s notice. You could hear the worry in her voice. Virgil and Lilly did get along very well.

“We know you care about Virgil a lot, but we need to keep everyone safe.” Said the head council mer. I swam out the council building grumbling. I looked behind me making sure nobody was looking. I smirked. 

“Might as well check for a note.” I whispered swimming away from the cove. I knew Lilly was watching me, but I also knew she was smiling.

“I wonder how Logan is doing?” I asked myself while smiling.

[Logan•POV]

“Hey Kiddo!” Right as I was about to throw the bottle. I dropped it into the water in front of the dock right next to Patton. 

“What are you doing here? I haven’t even thrown the bottle yet.” I asked. 

“If I We’re to stay in the cove I would never be able to leave again. They’re on a super strict lock down. But that can’t stop good ole dad from visiting his new friend!” Patton explained. I sighed and pushed my glasses up in my face.

“You definitely are a character.” I replied. Patton giggled and picked up the bottle opening it and reading the note. 

“So Virgil has settled in nicely. That lifts one stressful thing off my shoulders.” He said. 

“I once heard...not that you have to listen to me or anything...that just quiet, relaxing walks help with stress.” I said realizing how red my face was turning. Patton smiled. 

“I’d love to, but I can’t walk!” I mentally face palmed remembering how Patton didn’t have any legs.

“Sorry about that...I guess I’m a little off today.” I apologized.

“No need for apologies!” Patton replied. We had a nice conversation after that, he shared stories from his time under the sea and I told him human legends and stories.

[Thomas•POV]

I stood shocked at what I saw. I didn’t think I’d be able to see them again so soon. And in this kind of circumstance.

“Thomas? What’s wrong? Did I do something to offend you?! Did I say something?! I can leave...I’m sure I can find a place where you and Roman won’t be bothered.” Virgil was speaking faster every sentence. 

“H-hey clam down. It’s not that. It’s just, I’ve seen them before.” I pointed at Joan and Talyn. Virgil looked confused, then his eyes widened.

“Nice to know you still recognize us. We thought we could talk to you more now that we’re human, but we just didn’t want to bother your princely duties.” Joan explained.

“Heh, yeah, princely duties...” Thomas laughed, but it wasn’t a good laugh, it was more like a “yeah right” laugh.

“So, what is this thing you need to find?” Talyn asked. Virgil patted around his pockets.

“It’s not here. I thought I had the scroll with me.” Virgil emptied everything out of his pockets, which wasn’t really anything but a shell necklace. 

“Hey it’s okay. I’m sure we’ll find it, and if we don’t, I’m sure you’ll recognize it.” Talyn said then playfully punched Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil smiled.

“Thomas! Virgil! Wait for me!” We all turned to the voice of Roman yelling at us. 

“How dare you try and leave without me!” Roman said panting when he caught us.

“Didn’t you have a date to go on?” Virgil asked.

“Convinced the old man to postpone it for another day. There is no way I’d miss helping you guys out.” Thomas winked at me. That’s when I realized he came to help hide the stone from Virgil, Talyn, and Joan.

“Are you Joan and Talyn? It’s nice to meet you. I’m Prince Roman!” They all shook hands and we were off to the town. It doesn’t take too long to get there, we just have to walk down a path carved into the hill the castle was built on. 

“We should search stores first. You know, they might have it on display not knowing what it is?” Roman suggested. We all agreed and decided to search the stores together. Every time we got close to the plaza, where the stone was, Roman pointed us into a different direction. Hiding the jewel will be a lot harder than we think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, it’s been so long...sorry about that. Just been super stressed about stuff. I have a project that I have to present today, I’ve been stressed over math because my teacher doesn’t really explain all to well, and I’m helping plan a surprise birthday party for my friend. I hope you can forgive me for the late chapter.


	6. Stories and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Roman come clean about the jewel, which causes Virgil to panic. Talyn and Roman have a small chat about the past. And Logan is in denial.
> 
> A/N: mentions of panic attack. If your sensitive to that stuff please skip over the beginning of this chapter

[Roman POV]

So far we had been able to stay clear of the town center. But around this time Virgil started getting suspicious. He kept staring back at me and then he would stare at Thomas. We both smiled awkwardly.

“Okay. We’re stopping here for a second. Roman, Thomas, you’re hiding something.” Virgil said, he placed his hands on his hips and stared us down.

“W-What? N-no! Why would you think we were hiding something?!” Thomas replied. I just kept smiling.

“Wipe that smile off your face Roman. I want to know what you’re hiding. We can trust each other? Right?” Virgil said. My smile faded and Thomas sighed. 

“Then I guess we better start from the beginning.” Thomas pointed to a bench a little ways away from us.

 

“So, the jewel is in the center of town, but I can’t have it because it’s protecting this town?” Virgil asked. I nodded. Virgil suddenly got quiet. For a bit you couldn’t hear anything from him, not even his breathing. Then his breathing started getting erratic. He curled up into a ball on the bench. Everyone started freaking out. 

“Virgil...hey...are you okay?!” I said going to grab him. Talyn stopped me, they motioned to Virgil then mouthed, ‘panic attack’. 

“Can I do anything to help?” I whisper to Talyn. They nodded.

“Virgil liked to cuddle with Patton when he had a panic attack. But now that Patton isn’t here, he needs someone to cuddle with. Preferably someone he trusts a lot.” I pointed at myself confused. 

“Me?”

 

“Hey, I know this is probably awkward. But I’m gonna help you calm down, okay?” I said letting Virgil hug me. Virgil nodded. He was still shaking but his breathing had returned to normal.

“You could have told me before. We could’ve figured out another way.” Virgil mumbled.

“I just...what if there is no other way?” I responded hugging him tighter. 

“We’ll find one, I’m sure...” Virgil’s breathing went back to normal and the shaking had stopped completely. I could feel his shoulders against my chest. He had fallen asleep. 

“Thank Odin. He’s calmed down.” I said to myself. I kept him snuggled into my chest as he slept. Everyone had stopped talking completely during Virgil’s attack and they had given us room to be alone.

“Is he okay now?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah, he’s asleep.” I replied. We decided to go back to the castle to let Virgil rest. Thomas and Joan would stay with Virgil Incase he woke up. Talyn and I would go walk around town looking for some type of lead.

“So, this has happened before?” I asked Talyn. They nodded.

“It was really bad after the death of his parents. Almost one every week. He’s gotten better. The last time this had happened, was around a year ago.” Talyn explained. 

“I know it might be pretty weird to ask but, how did his parents die? You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal.” I asked. Talyn frowned.

“Deceit.” Is all they said. 

“He had found an old ship deep in a trench. The ship was definitely old because the items in the ship were from times before we were born, but the ship looked perfect. It was in pristine condition. Deceit had been roaming around in that ship for hours when he finally came back yelling that he found something. It was an amulet. Dark purple and glowing a brighter light than anything we’d ever seen before.”

“An amulet?” Talyn nodded.

“Yes, the council forbade him from using the amulet. He was angry that he couldn’t use his discovery. He became enraged with the council and went on a rampage. The anger in his heart had unlocked the amulet’s power, completely consuming Deceit. That was the first time in 70 years dark magic had been seen. His first victim? Two members of the council, Virgil’s parents.” They had stopped all of a sudden.

“And he was the only one to survive...because he was spared by Deceit. Nobody knows why he did that, we all believe it was to induce trauma into Virgil, for entertainment. Deceit was then banished into the same trench he found that cursed amulet.” We kept walking in silence for awhile after that. So I decided to change the subject.

“So. How did you meet Thomas?” Talyn’s frown slightly rose to a smile. 

“It’s actually quite a funny story. Joan and I were swimming by the shore helping some little kids look for shells when Thomas saw one of the kids. We pulled the kid back into the water, but Thomas must have thought the kid was drowning. He jumped into the water to save him. We got the kids away and ended up being caught ourselves.” Talyn said. They continued to talk about the conversations they had with Thomas and how Joan was immediately friendly with Thomas. 

“But then the mer council found out about our new friend. We broke one of the most important rules for mer’s, we shared our existence with a human. We were then banished to live in the human world.” Talyn’s smile never faded as they told the story, even during the sad parts. 

“Were you happy to leave?” I asked them.

“Yeah, actually, I was. No one is able to stay in one town all there life. They have to leave sometime.” They replied.

 

We ended up heading back to the castle as we couldn’t find any leads. By this time Virgil had woken up and had calm down completely. He was talking to Joan and Thomas when we had arrived back. Then Virgil walked over to me hesitantly.

“Thanks...for the...you know...the hug.” He mumbled. 

“What? I’m sorry, speak up please.” I said, just to tease him.

“T-thanks for the...hug...” Yet again he mumbled the last part.

“Come now. I still can’t hear you.” I said. Virgil started to get a little annoyed.

“THANKS FOR THE HUG!” He shouted. I smiled. 

“Your welcome. And I’m glad your back to your normal self.” I replied. Virgil’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink before he turned away.

“Y-Yeah, whatever. Let’s just figure out a new plan.” He stuttered. 

[Logan POV]

I’m not in love.

I can’t be.

I don’t feel things.

There must be a logical explanation for my actions. 

I can’t stop thinking of his eyes, his voice, his personality. They’re flooding my mind, destroying my logic, breaking down the gates to the wall over my heart.

“Why am I writing about this?” I mumbled. I set down my pen and sighed. Every time I closed my eyes, he was all I could see. I don’t think I’ve slept at all these past two days.

“Logan. His majesty would like to see you.” Flora, the passed queen’s lady in waiting, said stepping into the room.

“I see. Tell him I shall be down shortly.” Flora nodded and left me alone with my thoughts for a few minutes. I ended up burning the paper I had written on before leaving my room.

“Your majesty. How may I help you?” I asked.

“Roman turned down another bride.” The king sighed.

“Another? This makes 12 now, correct?” I replied. He nodded.

“Yes. I don’t know what I’m going to do Logan. I heard he ditched his outing with the poor girl to walk around town with Thomas and Virgil.” I see. They must have left with Virgil’s friends. 

“If I may sire. What if Roman isn’t romantically attracted to girls?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just love it when your indirectly told that you’re replaceable.
> 
> Also, there’s your wonderful fluff chapter. I know it’s not super long, but I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I don’t know yet, but should I do a Christmas Special?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Sanders Sides fanfic. It’s not the best, so if you like it cool. :)


End file.
